Bleach: Detrás de las escenas
by Hady-Chan
Summary: ¿Y si Bleach es solo un show con actores? ¿Qué clase de locuras cometen durante la grabación? Rated T por el lenguaje.
1. Chapter 1

¿Y si Bleach es solo un show con actores? ¿Qué clase de locuras cometen durante la grabación?

Después de un mes de ausencia y retirada de todos mis fics, regreso con algo divertido para levantarme la moral a mí misma. La siguiente que actualice será otro de mis fics que es igual de crack. Eso no me canso de escribirlo, si la gente que lo lee se ríe pues me alegro de haber conseguido mi propósito xD

* * *

**Bleach: Detrás de las escenas**.

* * *

**Episodio 1**

Rukia observa la habitación de Ichigo a la cual recién había entrado–. Está cerca –murmuró.

–¡¿Quién eres tú y qué demonios quieres?! –gritó Ichigo a la vez que golpeaba a Rukia.

–¡CORTEN! –el director gritó – ¡Ichigo no se supone que debas golpearla tan fuerte!

* * *

'Habitación de Ichigo: Conociendo a Rukia. ¡Toma 2!'

–Está cerca… –susurró Rukia para sí misma.

-¡¿Quién eres y qué quieres?! –Ichigo exclamó a la vez que pateó a Rukia por detrás.

–¡CORTEN! Lo siento chicos, la cámara tuvo un problema… ¡Háganlo de nuevo!

* * *

'¡Toma 3! ¡Acción!'

–¡Quién quieres y qué eres!

–¡CORTEN! ¡Ichigo deja de estropear el guión!

* * *

'¡Toma 10!'

Rukia se rasca la nariz y mira a la cámara.

–¿Estamos graban-? –iba a formular la pregunta pero Ichigo la golpeó mientras decía sus líneas.

–¡CORTEN! ¡Estén atentos, por favor!

* * *

'¡Toma 33!'

–¡Quién eres tú y qué quieres!

–¡Perfecto! Ahora vamos a la siguiente escena y- un momento. ¡Oh mierda la cámara no estaba grabando! Vale, vamos a hacerlo una vez m-

–¿Pueden hacer bien esta jodida escena de una vez? ¡Juro que puedo sentir el pie de Ichigo marcado en mi trasero! –protestó Rukia.

* * *

–Así que eres una shinigami… –Rukia asiente–. Y viniste de la Sociedad de Almas para guiar a los espíritus buenos y derrotar a los malvados –vuelve a asentir –…Me lo creo… -se levanta y tira la mesa al aire– ¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CREA ESO?! –la mesa vuela hacia el decorado de la habitación haciendo un agujero.

–¡CORTEN! ¡Ichigo cuidado con el decorado por el amor de Kami-sama! –gritó el director a través de su megáfono– ¡Esto te lo descuento de la paga!

* * *

**Episodio 2**

–Ya veo –Rukia murmuró mientras Ichigo se marchaba –Supongo que no tengo otra opción.

Empieza a buscar alrededor de su cuerpo, incluso mira bajo su camisa, una confusa mirada en su cara. El director gruñó.

–¿Qué pasa?

–No puedo encontrar mi guante –contestó.

–Joder. De acuerdo, ¿quién cogió el guante de Rukia? –gritó el director con su megáfono.

–¡Está en la tintorería! –exclamó alguien desde las cámaras.

–¿Quién demonios lo llevó a la tintorería si hoy teníamos que grabar una escena con él?

–Tenía salsa de barbacoa en él.

–¡¿Quién diablos se pone un guante mientras come salsa barbacoa?! –el director miró a Rukia con el ceño fruncido.

–¡Oye! ¡Estaba tratando de meterme en mi personaje! –se defendió ella misma.

–¡RUKIAAAA!

* * *

–¡Kyaaaaa! –llegaron los gritos de un chico que trataba de escapar de las garras de un hollow Araña.

–Convence a Ichigo de que lo salve –susurró el director. Rukia miró a ambos lados.

–¿Alguien ha visto a Ichigo? –preguntó en confusión. Entonces miró a la lámpara sobre ella– ¡Ichigo! ¡Baja de ahí!

–¡Y UNA MIERDA! ¡NADIE ME DIJO QUE SERÍA UNA ARAÑA! –Ichigo protestó como una niña pequeña y se agarró al cable de la lámpara aún más fuerte.

–¿Te dan miedo las arañas? –dijo Rukia alzando una ceja.

–¡Prefiero decir que me dan 'asco'!

–¡CORTEN!

* * *

BEEP BEEP BOP BEEP

–Rukia ya vale con ese sonido –dijo el director.

BEEP BEEEEEEP BOP.

–¡Ichigo! ¡Dile a Rukia que pare de una vez!

Ichigo se encogió de hombros y se bajó de la cama para abrir la puerta de su armario. Rukia estaba sentada con la mirada clavada en el móvil y pulsando sus botones.

–¿Qué demonios haces? –preguntó Ichigo.

–¡Sssh! ¡Estoy a punto de romper mi record en la Serpiente*! –susurró y regresó de nuevo al juego. Ichigo se palmeó la frente.

* * *

**Episodio 3**

–¿Entonces los hollow atacan a sus familiares?

–Hermanos, hermanas, incluso hijos –Rukia explicó –Los Hollow son almas caídas, almas que no fueron guiadas por los shinigami a la Sociedad de Almas. Almas que no fueron protegidas de otros hollows. Abandonadas y pierden su- ¡AAAAAH!

Ambos se cayeron y se enredaron uno con el otro dolorosamente.

–¡Corten! –gritó el Dire– ¿Puede alguien desenredarlos? ¡Necesitamos completar esta escena hoy!

–¿No pueden seguir con otra escena? –exclamó Ichigo estando debajo de Rukia– ¡Mis piernas se sienten como gelatina y no es fácil llevarla de un lado a otro!

–¿Qué se supone que significa eso? –gritó Rukia.

–Me pregunto por cuánto se venderá una foto así en eBay… –uno de los asistentes se pregunto y luego sacó una foto de Rukia estando encima de Ichigo.

* * *

–¡Yo soy contra quien debes luchar! –Ichigo exclamó. Sujetó su espada con fuerza en el aire para luchar contra el monstruo– ¡Deja a Inoue en paz y lucha conmigo!

–¡Do do do! ¡Dum dum da-da-dum dum! –Orihime tarareaba junto con la música de fondo y pretendía ser un tambor que tocaba con el ritmo.

–¡Orihime! ¿Qué estás haciendo? –silbó el director por no gritar.

–¿Qué? ¡Es para darle más emoción!

Todos se golpean la frente.

* * *

–Orihime… tú me has… ¿me has olvidado? –dijo Sora. Orihime dio un respingo.

–Tío… ¿Shuren? –susurró. El directo agarró su megáfono y se golpeó en la cabeza con él. ¿Por qué había contratado a esa chica?

* * *

–Hermano… Cuídate –Orihime dijo con las lágrimas bajando por su rostro, sonriendo débilmente a la figura de su hermano desaparecer.

¡Snif!

Rukia se giró con recelo.

–Ichigo, ¿estás llorando? –dijo incrédula.

–¡NO! -dijo y rápidamente se limpió los ojos– ¡Algo se me metió en los ojos!

–Oh Kami –Dijo Rukia rodando sus ojos.

* * *

**Episodio 4**

–¡Wow! ¿Un periquito maldito? –murmuró uno de los chicos.

–¡Sí, totalmente! –susurró otro y miró hacia la jaula. Frunce el ceño–. Ey, ¿dónde está el pájaro?

–¡Vuela! ¡Se libre! –Orihime gritó corriendo detrás del pájaro.

–¡ORIHIME! –gritaron todos.

* * *

–Entonces déjame que me aclare –gruñó Ichigo y alzó una ceja– ¿Quieres que yo pretenda que Rukia y yo estamos _juntos_?

–Eso es –afirmó el director.

–Como, ¿_juntos juntos?_

–¡Como suena!

–No.

–¿Por queeeeee?

–¡Porque yo lo digo!

–¡Pero se vería muy lindo en pantalla!

–¡Dije que no!

–Bueno, ¿puedes al menos _fingir _que están juntos?

–¿Qué diablos significa eso?

–Ustedes dos _fingen_ odiarse pero, ¡en realidad están secretamente enamorados!

–¡Y una mierda!

–¡Bien! ¡Entonces háblale de jugos, agujeros y sabores!

–Oka- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?! ¡PERVERTIDO!

–¿Eso es un sí?

* * *

'Azotea: Conociendo al periquito. Toma 1'

–¡Whoaa! ¡Es un periquito asombroso! ¡Di Keigo! ¡Ke-i-go! –le decía Keigo animadamente al pájaro.

–¡Asano Keigo es idiota! –chilló el ave.

–¿Qué? Ey, ¿quién le enseñó al pájaro a decir eso? –se quejó Keigo. Ichigo empezó a silbar desde atrás y empezó a alejarse lentamente del escenario.

* * *

–Vamos a ver esa herida –dijo Isshin quitándole la camiseta a Chad y entonces se quedó atónito–. Pero qué…

El director se golpeó la frente y gritó a través de su megáfono –De acuerdo, ¿quién fue el idiota que pensó que sería divertido dibujar un unicornio en la espalda de Chad?

* * *

Y… ¡Acción!

Chad se quedó mirando al pájaro en la jaula.

–¡Chad! –gritó el director– ¡Habla al pájaro!

Chad siguió observándolo. Entonces miró al director.

–¿No me veré como loco si le hablo a un pájaro? –preguntó tranquilamente.

–¡No! ¡En la trama dice que el pájaro puede hablar!

–Pero no está contestando.

–¡Añadiremos las voz en la sala de efectos!

–¿Pero no me haría ver loco?

–¡NO!

* * *

–¡Mi señor! – Rukia dijo en un voz profunda a la vez que saltaba sobre el Hollow y ponía su mano al frente– ¡Máscara de carne y hueso! ¡Criatura de los cielos! ¡Batir de alas! ¡Verdad y templanza! ¡Araña… esto… magdalenas y azúcar y… ¿qué mierdas se supone que significa todo eso además?

–¡Corten! ¡Rukia, solo porque tú no recuerdes no nos culpes!

–Bueno, ¡es difícil de aprender! ¡Además sueno como si tuviera 100 años!

–¡Tienes cien años!

–Ah cierto…

* * *

**Episodio 5**

–Entonces este hollow –dijo Ichigo lentamente– ¿Puede volar?

–Eso es –afirmó el dire.

–¿Un hollow volador?

–¿Y?

– Nada. Quiero decir, por qué no gritar algo como… '¿Es un pájaro? ¿Es un avión? ¡No, es un SUPER hollow!'

–¿Te estás riendo de mi, verdad?

–Sí, lo hago.

* * *

–¿Por qué no haces de nuevo eso con tu lengua, eh? –dijo Ichigo mientras metía su puño llenó de las sanguijuelas explosivas en la boca del Hollow. Él arrugó su nariz –Vale, ¿de verdad necesito decir esa línea? ¡Suena muy pervertido!

–¡Tú eres el mal pensado!

–¡Tú eres el pervertido por escribir esa línea!

–Olvídalo, odio discutir contigo.

* * *

Tal vez soy la única que pensé mal con esa frase y la sonrisa de Ichigo (tengo ese tomo del manga al lado mío xD) Iré subiendo de 5 en 5. Espero que se hayan divertido :D

*Es el típico juego del móvil al que tienes que ir dándole de comer a la serpiente sin chocar con las paredes o que se coma su propia cola. ¡De pequeña me pegaba horas jugando a eso!


	2. Chapter 2

Linne- 'Malfoy: ¿Los 366? ¡No! Me llevaría mucho tiempo xD Tendría que hacer 73 capítulos. Me saltaré algunos capítulos de los rellenos, si no les importa claro.

* * *

**Episodio 6**

–¡Solo trágatelo y todo quedará aclarado! –exclamó Rukia. Ichigo a regañadientes presionó la cabeza del pato.

¡BEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Un estruendoso pitido sonó desde el pato haciendo que Ichigo lo tirara al suelo y se alejara de él del susto.

–¡CORTEN! Vamos a ver, ¿quién le dio a Ichigo esa bocina? –gritó ya que el pitido se seguía escuchando.

–¡¿Pueden apagar eso ya?! ¡Me van a sangrar los oídos! –suplicó Ichigo con las manos tapando sus orejas. Rukia imitaba el gesto. Alguien fue hasta ellos, lo recogió del suelo y se lo llevó.

'Patio de la preparatoria de Karakura. ¡Toma 2!'

–¡Solo trágatelo y todo queda aclarado! –insistió Rukia. Ichigo se quedó mirando hacia el pato con algo de duda antes de presionar su cabeza de nuevo. Nada salió. Entonces sacudió el objeto y se lo lanzó al director– ¡No hay nada ahí dentro!

–¡Corten! ¿Quién se comió los Soul Candy? Bueno, no son caramelos, solo laxantes.

–¡Espera! –chilló Ichigo– ¿Ibas a darme laxantes? –cogió una silla y persiguió al director intentando golpearla con esta.

–¡Esto vale la pena grabarlo! –dijeron los cámaras. Y grabaron la persecución.

Rukia suspiró. Idiotas.

* * *

–¡Whoaaa! –gritaba Ichigo mientras saltaba de tejado en tejado con ayuda de los cables.

–Uh, Ichigo, ¡ya puedes bajarte de ahí! ¡Ya terminamos grabando esta escena! –Llamó el director.

–¡Oh vamos! ¡Esto es muy divertido! –protestó y siguió saltando.

–Ten cuidado antes de que te hagas-

¡BAM!

Ichigo se estrelló contra una pared.

–Daño… -murmuró y sacudió la cabeza. Adolescentes…

* * *

–Vale, vamos empezar a grabar. ¿Alguna pregunta? –dijo el director mientras se sentaba en su silla. Rukia levantó la mano– ¿Sí, Rukia?

–¿Por qué mis dibujos son malos? –se quejó.

–Porque así tienes que golpear a Ichigo –explicó simplemente.

–Genial –sonrió satisfecha con la respuesta.

–¿Qué? –Ichigo chilló– ¡No! ¡No es mi culpa que sus dibujos apesten tan-! –no termino porque Rukia le dio un rodillazo en el estómago.

–Bien, ¿sabes qué? ¡Esto me gusta!

–Puta sádica… -gruñó por lo bajo mirando a Rukia y el director con rabia.

* * *

Ichigo/Kon, saltaba alto por calle y… Uno de los cables se partió.

–¡Aaaah! –gritó cayendo al suelo.

–¡CORTEN! ¿Ichigo, estás bien?

–¡Estoy bien! –dijo con voz apagada– ¡Estoy perfectamente bien! ¡Totalmente golpeado! ¡No puedo estar mejor! Solo estoy perdiendo un poco de sangre, ¡eso es todo! –Pausa– ¿Quiere alguien llamar a una ambulancia?

* * *

**Episodio 7**

–¡Aquí estás! –dijo Urahara acercándose a Ichigo/Kon y posó su bastón sobre su hombro –Estás bastante hecho polvo.

Posicionó su bastón en la frente de Ichigo y empujó hacia adelante golpeando su frente.

¡BONK!

–¡URAHARA! ¡NO TIENES PORQUE HACERLO TAN FUERTE! –Ichigo se quejó llevándose una mano a la herida en su frente.

–¡No es mi culpa! ¡Te moviste!

–Oh, ¿ahora me culpas a mí? ¡Tú eres el que no sabe actuar!

–¡Kyaaa! –corre a llorarle al director– ¡Ichigo-kun está siendo malo conmigo!

El director suspiró. Necesitaba una tila.

* * *

–Ya hemos acabado –dijo Urahara poniendo la píldora en su mano–. Vámonos a ca- ¡ups!

Trató de agarrarla con las dos manos pero rebotó y se cayó por el borde del tejado. Gruñó.

–¡CORTEN!

'Escena en el tejado. Toma 2'

–Ya hemos acabado –dijo Urahara –Vámonos- ¡Eugh! ¡HAY UN GUSANO EN ESTA COSA!

–¡CORTEN! ¡Urahara un poco de seriedad! ¿Quieres?

* * *

–Déjame que entienda –dijo Kon mientras se sentaba en una silla y se balanceaba en ella– ¿Mi personaje es un pervertido?

–Sip, eso es –dijo el director animadamente.

Kon se quedó mirando al director juntando las manos–. Excelente*

* * *

**Episodio 8 **

–¿Quién esa chica? –preguntó Karin mirando a lo alto de la cuesta. Rukia saludó moviendo su mano y su sombrero sonriéndoles amablemente. De repente, una brisa de aire apareció de la nada y levantó su vestido.

–¡MIERDA OTRA VEZ NO! –gritó bajándose el vestido. Entonces sintió un flash de luz. Entonces miró a los cámaras–. De acuerdo… ¡¿Quién tomó la foto?! ¡Quien quiera que haya sido lo castraré!

Todos levantan la mano. Ella sacude la cabeza–. Olvídenlo.

–¡CORTEN!

* * *

–¡Necesitamos un buen ángulo para esta escena! –dijo uno de los cámaras mientras el director preparaba a sus actores para la siguiente parte– ¿Alguna idea?

El director sonrió lascivamente y agarró la cámara.

–¿Qué tal entre las piernas de Ichigo? –Ichigo lo miró con el ceño fruncido y una venita creciendo en su sien.

–¡¿Qué tal si te la metes por un sitio que me sé?! –le quitó la cámara al director y se la tiró a la cabeza dejándolo K.O–. Pervertido…

* * *

–Ningún hollow mató a mi madre, yo… –murmuró Ichigo a la vez que vio a alguien en lo alto de las escaleras. Rukia lo miró desconcertada.

Empezó a correr hacia la chica que vio en lo alto de las escaleras hasta que su pie tropezó con una roca y se cayó al suelo de boca.

–Ouch –Rukia lo observó con cara de dolor. Eso debió de dolerle.

–¡CORTEN!

* * *

–Entonces cuando Tatsuki golpea a Ichigo, este llora porque es un cobarde –explicó (mal explicado) el director.

–¿Qué demonios? ¡Yo no soy un cobarde! –protestó el peli naranjo.

–Tienes una araña en la pierna –Rukia le señaló la pierna con cara de aburrimiento.

–¡Aaaah! ¡Quitádmela! –empezó a sacudir su pantalón como si no hubiera mañana y alguno de los cámaras tomó una foto de tan extraña escena.

* * *

–Él era un niño alegre, siempre sonriendo –murmuró Tatsuki–. Pero entonces- Orihime, ¿estás durmiendo?

–¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Dónde está esa tortuga malvada? ¡Yo te salvaré princesa Peach! –dijo media atontada y levantándose con los puños en alto como si fuera a golpear a alguien.

–¡CORTEN!

* * *

**Episodio 9**

Ichigo se liberó del agarre de Grandfisher y cayó al suelo. Ichigo empezó a toser y escupir bolas de pelo.

–¡AGH! –gritó limpiándose la lengua con los dedos– ¡Hagamos un hollow peludo dijeron! ¡Será interesante dijeron! ¿De quién cojones fue la brillante idea?

–¡CORTEN! ¡Y que alguien le traiga un poco de agua a Ichigo! ¡Y un peluquero!

* * *

–No importa lo que pase. No interfieras. No debo interferir. No debo… Oigan –dijo mirando al director – ¿Si tanto quiero ayudarle por qué no simplemente me dejan hacerlo? –suspiró exasperada.

–¡Porque no es parte de la historia, Rukia! –explicó el director –Además, ¡tu personaje está secretamente enamorado de Ichigo!

–¡¿QUÉ?!

* * *

Ichigo corría mientras Granfisher lo atacaba. Estaba lloviendo y por culpa del agua se resbaló. Cuando se levantó su frente estaba sangrando y se había torcido un tobillo.

–¿Deberíamos parar? –le preguntó un asistente al director.

–Nah, estará bien. Además así se ve más realista –contestó despreocupadamente.

* * *

**Episodio 10**

–Vale, entonces cuando Don Kanonji diga: 'BWAHAHAHA' todos tenéis que hacer lo mismo, ¿entendieron? –explicó el director a los actores.

–No sé yo…

–Suena estúpido.

–¿Lo grabarán?

–Necesito hablar de esto con mi abogado…

–Os pagaremos –añadió.

–¿Dónde me tengo que poner?

–¡Yo iré al frente!

–¿Qué tan alto tengo que decirlo?

–¡Esperen! ¡No me he maquillado hoy!

–Idiotas –dijo el director para sí mismo.

* * *

–Repasaré mi escena –dijo Urahara con entusiasmo– ¡Entro y ayudo a Ichigo a salir de su cuerpo y salvo el día!

Ichigo alzó una ceja– ¡Ah vamos! ¡Solo quieres una escena en este episodio porque apenas has salido!

–¡No lo hago! ¡Creo que mi personaje tiene mucho potencial y debería salir más a menudo!

–¡Chorradas! ¡Llevas un sombrero, unas sandalias y sujetas un abanico! ¡Es un maldito gay!

–¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Habla quien se llama 'fresa'!

–Que alguien los detenga antes de que perdamos algo importante y no me refiero a nuestro trabajo –dijo uno de los asistentes y todos se retiraron hacia detrás –Mierda.

* * *

–¡Aguanta ahí, Ichigo! –chilló Rukia cuando de repente un montón de guardias se tiran sobre ella– ¡Ey! ¡Vale ya! ¿Quién me ha tocado los pechos?

–¿Qué pechos? –rió Ichigo desde algún punto cercano.

¡SMACK!

–¡CORTEN! –dijo el director lacónicamente– ¿Puede alguien llamar al departamento Primeros Auxilios? ¡Tenemos a alguien sangrando! Joder, recuérdenme que no me meta con el lado oscuro de Rukia.

–Ya lo has hecho –Murmuró mientras se acercaba a él.

–¡KYAAAA!

* * *

Estos costaron un poco más ñ_n Gracias por leer y nos vemos el próximo fin de semana :)

*Hace referencia a la manera en que el Señor Burns (Los Simpson) dice: 'Excelente' e_e Es genial xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Episodio 11**

–Qué extraño –murmuró Rukia a la vez que miraba la pantalla de su móvil –La señal venía de aquí, pero no hay nada…

–Estás segura de- ¡Ey! ¿De dónde salió este tipo? –exclamó Ichigo mirando a un señor gordito regocijado en la esquina del callejón.

–¡Por favor ayúdame! –chilló el hombre saltando sobre Ichigo– ¡Me he perdido y ahora no sé a dónde debo-!

–¡Pedófilo! –gritó estampando su pie en la cara del hombre.

–Ey, director, ¿no deberíamos echar a ese chico del escenario? –un productor le susurró eso al director en el oído.

–¿Eh? ¿No es esto parte de la escena? –dijo confuso. El productor se le quedó mirando sorprendido.

–¿Acaso no leyó el guión? –preguntó. El director negó con la cabeza– Como sea, ¿no va a cortar la escena?

–Nah, me gusta. Tiene algo de talento –sonrió perversamente al ver como Ichigo y Rukia huían del hombre por tratar de violarlos.

* * *

–Entonces cuando Ichigo choca con Uryu, entramos en cámara lenta –dijo el director muy alegre. Uno de los guionistas levantó la mano.

–Uh, ¿director? ¿Por qué necesitas usar cámara lenta aquí? Quiero decir, solo chocan los hombros.

–Porque la cámara lenta hace todo más… ¡ÉPICO! -dijo con ahínco y riendo maniáticamente. Todos suspiraron y sacudieron la cabeza de un lado a otro.

–¿Cómo se llamaba? –se preguntó Ichigo–Icky… Ishi… Ichi… ¡Ichimaru!

–¡CORTEN! ¡Ichigo! ¡Que ese personaje ni siquiera ha salido! ¡Y es Ishida! ¡I-shi-da!

–Oh mierda, ¡es que realmente no recuerdo su nombre!

…

–¿Cómo decías que era su nombre?

El director se pega la cabeza con el guión–. Kami dame paciencia porque si me das fuerza mato a estos actores.

* * *

–¡Lazos espirituales! –dijo Ichigo sorprendido viendo a Uryu rodeado de lazos blancos.

–Por una vez, estás en lo correcto –contestó Uryu –Los lazos espirituales se manifiestan- ¡Ouch! ¡Ey! ¡Corten!

Los lazos habían empezado alrededor de su cuerpo, algunos golpeando su cuerpo y otros tapando su boca. Ichigo se encontró casi en la misma situación.

–¡Corten! ¡Cor-oof! –Uryu trató de gritar, pero otro lazo volvió a tapar su boca.

–Vale, ¿quién está jugando con los lazos? –espetó el director furioso. El encargado se marchó silbando disimuladamente.

* * *

**Episodio 12**

–Chad, ¿recuerdas lo que tienes que decir cuando estás acostado en el suelo? –llamó el director.

–Sí, ¿pero a quién se le estoy diciendo? –preguntó.

–A ti mismo.

–¿No me hará eso ver loco?

–¿Qué? ¡No, no! ¡Sólo estás reflexionando!

–¿Qué es eso?

–Solo habla contigo mismo.

–¿Entonces se supone que se debe ver que estoy loco?

–Chad, ¡esto no tiene nada que ver con estar loco!

–¿Entonces por qué hablo conmigo mismo como si fuera una persona loca?

–¡Qué demo-! Chad, por última vez… ¡TÚ NO ESTÁS LOCO!

–¿Entonces por qué tengo que hablar conmigo mismo como si no tuviera amigos?

–¡AAAGH!

* * *

–Ahora Orihime vas a mirar a la distancia… ¿Lo entendiste? –dijo el director. Ella levantó la mano– ¿Qué pasa?

–¿A qué estoy mirando exactamente? –preguntó curiosa.

–Bien, será a un hollow pero eso lo haremos luego en la sala de efectos especiales.

–Entonces… ¿miro a la nada?

–Eso es.

–¿No me haría eso ver loca?

–Has estado hablando con Chad, ¿verdad? –dijo desesperado–. Estoy rodeado de idiotas.

* * *

**Episodio 13**

–A ver… ¿ahora hay una lesbiana? –preguntó Ichigo lentamente. El director asintió.

–Y… ¿hará cosas de lesbiana? –añadió Uryu. El dire frunció el ceño.

–Más o menos –contestó.

–Entonces…. Habrá… No sé… ¿una escena fuera de lo normal? –preguntó Ichigo inocentemente. El hombre entrecerró los ojos.

–No te ilusiones demasiado, Ichigo… ¡Porque esta serie no va sobre eso! –Exclamó –Además, esa escena la propuse por enseguida la denegaron.

Empezó a sollozar. Ichigo suspiró y se paró a su lado palmeando su espalda.

–Sé fuerte, amigo. Estas cosas suelen pasar.

* * *

–Por favor, ¡no llores Tatsuki-chan! –gritó Orihime abrazando a su mujer amiga.

– ¡AHORA BÉSENSE!

–¡ICHIGO! ¡URYU! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! ¡AHORA!

–¡AAWWWW!

* * *

**Episodio 14**

–¿Tengo que luchar contra él? –dijo Uryu incrédulo y señaló a Ichigo– ¡Ese chico es un idiota! ¡Ni modo voy a- Ouch!

–¡Retira eso, bastardo! –gritó Ichigo plantando su pie en el trasero de Uryu y enviándolo lejos de su posición.

–¡Corten! ¡Gran escena, chicos! –dijo el director animadamente.

–¡¿Qué carajos?! ¡NO VAS A PONER ESA ESCENA DE ICHIGO PATEÁNDOME EL TRASERO! –protestó Uryu muy enfadado.

–Suena bien para mí –sonrió Ichigo perversamente.

* * *

–¿Tengo que cortar y deslizar a través de esta pantalla? –preguntó Ichigo mirando a uno de los animadores.

–Así es. Si ayuda, ¡podemos poner una imagen de la persona que más odias! ¡Eso normalmente ayuda a que muestren más emoción!

–¿Crees que puedes poner una imagen del director para practicar primero?

–¡Te he oído! –gritó el director.

–¡Qué bien! –dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa malvada.

* * *

–¡Es un Menos Grande! –gritó Rukia con los ojos abiertos como platos.

–Un Menos… ¡¿qué?! –exclamó Kon. Entonces alzó una ceja y dijo bien alto– ¿Es eso un tipo de nachos?

–¡CORTEN! Kon, ¡NO debías de decir eso!

–¿Quéee? ¡Tengo hambre! –protestó haciendo un puchero.

* * *

–¡Eso es un gran boceto de un Menos Grande! –dijo Ichigo maravillado mirando al artista– ¿Cual fue tu inspiración?

–Mi suegra –dijo con un aura depresiva rodeándole.

* * *

–Esa cosa es demasiado grande para _nuestras _armas –Uryu se paró mirando al enorme hollow con una mueca de disgusto.

–Eso es lo que tú dices, ¿necesitas verlo?

–Pero qué demonios Ichigo… ¡Eres un pervertido!

–Soy un adolescente… ¿Qué quieres? –se defendió.

* * *

**Episodio 15**

–¿Seguro que estás bien?

–Sí, estoy bien –Rukia contestó y se sentó en el borde de la cama de Ichigo–.Te veo en la escuela.

Saltó y… ¡BAM!

–¡CORTEN! ¿Quién olvidó poner la colchoneta donde Rukia iba a caer? Sinceramente, ¡vamos a quedarnos arruinados si seguimos pagando primeros auxilios para los heridos!

* * *

–Sabes, ¡Ichigo siempre tiene el ceño fruncido! –comentó Orihime señalando su propio ceño.

–¡Y no olvides sus arrugas! –añadió.

–¡Ah sí! ¿Pero cuáles? ¿Las que se forman en su frente? Si me preguntas a mí, ¡eso le hace parecer más viejo!

–¡Como cuarenta!

–¡Cincuenta!

–Saben que las estoy escuchando, ¿verdad? –chilló Ichigo fuera del escenario.

–Relájate Ichigo… ¡Todo es parte del guión! –Rukia suspiró–. Bueno, no realmente…

–¡Escuché eso también!

* * *

–¡Te he invitado a almorzar porque me dio la gana! ¡No tiene nada que ver con que este preocupado o algo así! –protestó Ichigo.

–¡AHORA BÉSENSE!

–¡RUKIA! ¡ORIHIME! ¡FUERA DE ESCENARIO!

–¡Aaaaww!

* * *

–Mahana te va a hacer una pregunta algo extraña y tienes que contestar con naturalidad, ¿vale? –le explicó el director a Rukia.

–¿Qué clase de pregunta?

–Oh, las reacciones espontáneas son las mejores.

–Si tú lo dices…

'Y… ¡Acción!'

–Tengo que hacer una pregunta Rukia –dijo Mahana–. A ti te gusta Kurosaki, ¿verdad?

Rukia escupió su batido y miró a Mahana en shock– ¿E-eh?

–¡A RUKIA LE GUSTA ICHIGO! –chilló Orihime– ¡Invitaré a todos a la boda!

–¡ORIHIME! –gritaron Ichigo y Rukia al ver como esta se marchaba corriendo a armar el caos.

* * *

–Oigan todos. Quiero que conozcan a Byakuya y a Renji. Estarán trabajando con nosotros en los siguientes capítulos –anunció el director. Rukia se acercó a Renji y se quedó mirándolo haciéndolo sentir incómodo.

–¿Qué? –preguntó nervioso.

–Entonces tú eres otro amante interesado en el triángulo amoroso de Ichigo, ¿eh? –murmuró.

–Qué demonios… ¿Quién eres tú?

–Una fan del yaoi. Ten cuidado. Tu virginidad ya no estará a salvo a mí alrededor.

–No quiero ofender pero… Ya estoy muy, pero que muy asustado de ti…

* * *

**¡EXTRA!**

–¿Sonríes alguna vez? –le preguntó Rukia a Byakuya.

–Cuando siento que quiero –contestó monótonamente.

–¿Qué tal ahora?

–No quiero.

–¿Y si ves un conejo muy lindo?

–No

–¿Chocolate?

–No.

–¿Una comedia romántica?

–No.

–¿Ichigo resbalándose con una cáscara de plátano?

-…

–¿Quieres probarlo?

–No veo por qué no.

–¿Deberíamos hacer lo mismo con Renji?

–…Realmente eres mi hermana.

–¡Paren ustedes dos! –gritaron Ichigo y Renji.

* * *

¡Lo del yaoi es que es demasiado cierto! ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que todos están prendados de Ichigo? O bien yo estoy muy loca… ¡Que también puede ser!


End file.
